1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system, a lighting device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As lighting technology converges with various aspects of information technology, research into smart lighting technology, in which various types of illumination may be implemented according to an external environment or setting by a user, has been actively conducted. In smart lighting technology, a plurality of lighting devices installed in a specific area are respectively identified and distinguished from each other based on predetermined identification information, and different commands may be transmitted to the plurality of lighting devices using wired/wireless communications technology or Internet-of-Things (IoT) technology, to implement various lighting schemes, control illumination per channel and space, and the like.